bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Raid:Season11/Info
Duration: Apr. 8, 20:00 PST - Apr. 17, 19:59 PST Schedule Note: *Season 11 Rewards will be given out on Maintenance Day, Apr. 24, 2018 PST/PDT. *All points earned from Match 1-1 (Trial) Battle will be excluded from the Guild Raid Season 11 Rewards. Dev Diary Key Changes to Guild Raid Season 11 *Guilds can only equip guardians of Earth (Treesong) and Water (Snowbinder) elements. *Guardians’ base HP and Guardians’ skills have been adjusted. *Guardian Hunter quest has been removed and Guild Tokens from the quest are distributed into other Team Quests. *Increased spawn rates for Earth and Water Elite Monsters. *Stand a chance to get 20,000 Guild Relics, Dessit, Ravea, Global Exclusive Elgifs, Guild Raid Elemental Spheres from new “Earth & Water” Mystery Chests by completing the Elite Quake Golem and Elite Tsunami Golem Event Quests! *Complete both Event Quests in Match 1-1 (Trial) Battle to earn 2000 Guild Relics and 250 Guild Tokens. *Complete both Event Quests in Match 1-2 & Match 1-3 Battles to receive a Blossom Mystery Chest containing a Blossom Summon Ticket and 250 Guild Tokens! *New “Earth & Water” Mystery Chests will also be available in the Guild Exchange Hall until May 6, 15:59 PST (May 6, 16:59 PDT). Changes to Guardians *All skills in Light category will have attack on all foes with probable reduction of foe's BB gauge. **L1 Cutting Blow - Boost Atk, Def for 2 turns & probable 2 turns Atk, Def reduction **L2 Crushing Blow - Probable random status ailment infliction & boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 2 turns **L3 Shielding Blow - Damage reduction for 2 turns *All skills in Medium category will have powerful attack on all foes with probability of disabling Extra skill for 2 turns **M1 Overwhelming Charge - Boosts critical rate & critical damage for 2 turns **M2 Weakening Charge - Probable normal attack on all foes for 2 turns **M3 Sapping Charge - Adds probable ignore Def effect to attack for 2 turns *All skills in Heavy category with have massive attack on all foes with probability of removing all buffs **H1 Harmful Crush - Raises normal hit amount for 3 turns **H2 Crippling Crush - Reduce foe’s Max HP for 3 turns **H3 Weakening Crush - Additional attack at turn’s end for 3 turns *All Guardians will cast new skills that are not customizable by Room master. **Sisyphean Power - Attack on all foes and boost Atk and Def till end of battle **Odysseyan Aegis - Attack on all foes and boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns **Charitable Strike - Attack on all foes **Overwhelming Barrage - Massive Attack on all foes Rewards Season 11: Season Ranking Reward The Top 10 Guilds of Season 11 will receive the Sakura Blossom Medal Sphere, the Gilded Aegis Elgif, and an additional 2000 Guild Relics! Guilds from Rank 11 to 1.5% will receive Sakura Medal Sphere and Gilded Aegis Elgif. Type: Damage Reducing Effects: *50% boost to all parameters, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge BC, 15% damage reduction & 50% additional damage reduction *Guild Raid: Adds huge HP restoration HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & adds probable Def ignoring effect Type: Damage Reducing Effects: *45% boost to all parameters, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge BC, 10% damage reduction & 50% additional damage reduction *Guild Raid: Adds huge HP restoration HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & adds probable Def ignoring effect Gilded Aegis Elgif *35% boost to all parameters, boosts all elemental damage 50%, slightly boosts critical damage 20% for all allies & adds enormous critical hit rate 60% boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB Ranking Rewards Top Rewards from each respective chest: *Platinum Chest (Top 10) : Sakura Blossom Medal Sphere + Gilded Aegis Elgif + 12,000 Guild Relics *Platinum Chest (Rank 11 - 1.5%) : Sakura Medal Sphere + Gilded Aegis Elgif + 8,000 Guild Relics *Gold Chest (>1.5% - 5%) : Gilded Aegis Elgif + Chance to get Distilled Ether + 6,000 Guild Relics *Gold Chest (>5% - 10%) : Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif + 4,000 Guild Relics *Silver Chest (>10% - 50%) : Chance to get Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif + 2,000 to 3,000 Guild Relics *Bronze Chest (>50%) : Chance to get 1 gem + 500 to 1,000 Guild Relics Trivia *Guild Raid Season 11 was the first season to only feature a single Trial Battle with no other officially ranked matches. **The official matches were cancelled due to technical difficulties.